kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube & Google Drive. This is similar to "Going Places" from Kids World's Adventures of Barney And Friends. Plot Barney takes the characters on his imaginary adventure bus ride to go some places including the castle, the pizza place, the horse ranch, and even the circus. Along the way, Baby Bop, Riff, and BJ joined them, too. Cast *Barney *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Richelle *Chip *Keesha (debut) *Kristen *Robert (debut) *Plus Many More! Song List #Barney Theme Song (remake) #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe (Remake) #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go on an Adventure #Boom Boom Aint To Be Crazy Barney Live In New York City #Happy Dancin' #Look At Me I'm Dancing #Castles So High (Remake) #The Wheels on the Bus Reprise #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #2 #Jeans Are Always Blue (crossover) #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus #3 #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song (remake) #The Baby Bop Hop (remake) #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Wheels on the Bus Finale #I Love You (remake) (crossover) #End Credits Boom Boom Aint To Be Crazy Locations #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus #The Big City #Going Home Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis he Menace films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred, Daphne, Velma (from the Scooby Doo films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, The Swedish Chef, the Electric Mayhem, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand and Walter), Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Robbie Rotten and the rest of their characters will guest star in this film. *This is the first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as the musical remix director. He would compose the music for some other Barney videos of this generation. Those being It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. *This video marks the first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *The YouTube release of this video has a teaser trailer for Kids World In Barney's Great Adventure The Movie. *On the title screen of The Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *This is the first time Chip and Kristen appear together. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Good Day, Good Night. Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Barney's_Adventure_Bus.jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast